


An Idiot Sandwich

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (I'm getting rusty i dunno what other tags to add excuse my poor soul), Happy AoKaga Day!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: Taiga just wants to eat his damn sandwich, what’s wrong with that?





	An Idiot Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxxane_bookdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxane_bookdragon/gifts).



> Yo, yo! How are ya beautiful people doin'? I just suddenly missed my boys. So yeah, Happy AoKaga/AhoBaka Day to y'all~ This is also a little gift to my precious, sweetest, purest, most kind-hearted Cheeseball. Love ya boo, ya know that.

 

Taiga doesn't even know who this kid is, but one of these days he's gonna kill him.

 

This kid  _ _always__  manages to get here  _ _just__  before Taiga and  _ _always__  manages to take the  _ _last__  sandwich that Taiga likes. Taiga is getting very tired of having to eat turkey sandwiches everyday. He wants his damn ham sandwich.

 

It doesn't matter what Taiga does. One time he got there fifteen minutes early and that kid  _ _still__  managed to get the  _ _last__  one. Taiga kind of wants to smash the shit's head in.

 

(It may seem like an overreaction, but Taiga has been putting up with this for  _ _months.)__

 

"I'm going to do something about it," Taiga says decisively one day.

 

Tetsuya doesn't look up from his own sandwich. He's content with turkey, so he doesn't have a problem with the kid taking the last of the ham.

 

"And what are you going to do, Taiga-kun?" Tetsuya asks, not seeming to really be paying attention.

 

"I'm going to rip out the kid's hair and shove it down his throat," Taiga says, looking for a reaction.

 

"Cool," Tetsuya says, and Taiga rolls his eyes as he stands up and heads for where the kid is sitting.

 

The guy is sitting with some girl, giggling with her and he takes a bite out of the sandwich.  _ _Taiga__ _ _'s__  sandwich.

 

Frick.

 

Taiga slides in across from the kid, hands making a loud  _ _slap__  noise as he sits down. Both the kid and his friend jump.

 

"So," Taiga begins, but trails off. Because  _ _heck,__  the kid is  _ _adorable__. Like his hair matches his eyes and he’s __adorable__. Taiga kind of wants to pick him up and put him in a bubble where nothing will ever hurt him and he will remain cute and adorable forever. Taiga also kind of wants to pick him up and put him on a bed somewhere and bang him or get fucked, or both.

 

Then Taiga remembers the sandwich and subsequent the skull-smashing thing.

 

Taiga is a very confused, conflicted teenager.

 

"Can I help you?" the kid asks hesitantly, and  _ _frick,__  even his  _ _voice__  is adorable.

 

"Right, yes," Taiga says. He opens his mouth to say, "Give me your sandwich," but instead, "Will you go out with me?" comes sliding out. If Gordon Ramsay puts bread on either side of his face and asks him what he is right now, an idiot sandwich would be very fitting.

 

Well, shit.

 

The kid and his friend both stare at him.

 

"Uh," the kid says. "I don't even know your name."

 

"I'm Taiga," Taiga says, pretending that he doesn't want to run away with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

 

"I'm Daiki," the kid says. He points to the girl sitting next to him. "That's Satsuki. Do you really want to go out with me?"

 

"Yes," Taiga says. "And I also want your sandwich." There! That's  _ _something__  he really meant to say.

 

"Okay," Daiki says slowly.

 

"Awesome," Taiga says, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. Damn he’s hungry. He really wants to eat hi- the sandwich, the sandwich!

 

"...I meant 'Okay' to us going out, but that works too, I guess," Daiki shrugs and smirks.

 

“Can I get your number?”

 

“Sure.” Taiga hands him his phone and Daiki saves his number.

 

"I'll call you," Taiga says, nodding as he stands up.

 

He got a sandwich and a date.

 

Score.

 

 


End file.
